1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head mounted display and a method of controlling a digital device using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of receiving a gesture input of a user using a head mounted display and synthetically controlling a digital device using the received gesture input.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A Head Mounted Display (HMD) refers to a variety of image display devices that are worn on the head of a user like glasses, to assist the user in viewing an image. With the tendency of a smaller weight and size of digital devices, various types of wearable computers have been developed, and the HMD has also been widely used. The HMD may provide the user with various conveniences in combination with augmented reality techniques, N-screen techniques, and the like over a simple display function.
The HMD is available in association with various digital devices. In particular, there is a demand for a method of synthetically controlling each device with a diversification in the kinds of user available digital devices.